


Do I love you?

by HannahBell221



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Dylas confessing a second time, F/M, Insecure Dylas, Insecure Frey, Is cute i think, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahBell221/pseuds/HannahBell221
Summary: He did love her. He knew that even before she had confessed to him, but she had said something about their mutual feelings before he was able to gather the courage and for that he was glad, considering he did not know if he would able gather the courage to tell her about his feelings. But now, the veil of “perfection” in their relationship had been broken. There were still holes in their relationship in need of fixingStarting off with Frey’s doubt of his affection for her.





	Do I love you?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my work for a secret valentine in discord. They liked it so much that I felt confident enough to post it here

“ Dylas. . . . .Do you even love me? “   
  
**It was a question that had made Dylas stop on his tracks to turn back and look at the princess, seeing her troubled expression. He had seen it before on her, and too many times it had been because of him. Because his actions and his habit of speaking before thinking would lead him to say things that he did not exactly mean. However, this was a question that shook his very being. In a way, the question was understandable, he was after all not the typical boyfriend material. Dylas has never been the type of guy that many saw as a potential love interest, and yet even with his tough exterior, he had managed to attract the unlikely candidate that wanted to try and steal his heart.**

 

**The beloved Princess of Selphia, Frey.**

 

**Dylas tried to maintain his composure at the question. He was hoping that his previous actions had not made Frey think twice about being with him, considering that he would not be able to handle if Frey were to leave him for someone better.**

 

“ What are you talking about? “   
  
**Dylas could see the hesitation in Frey’s face, he was not sure if this was because of the fact that she did not know if she should tell him why she felt this way or for another reason. The former monster waited patiently for her to answer before she shook her head and looked at him with a smile he knew was forced.**

 

“ Forget what I said, it does not matter anymore “   
  
**Before he could answer to that, Frey was already walking again this time faster in order to be in front of Dylas so he was not able to see her face. This left the former monster bothered, he knew that question came from somewhere and it left Dylas in a state of anxiety. He knew that he was not an easy person to deal with, yet Frey had chosen him to be her partner, her boyfriend, and (he is hoped) to be the very man she would marry one day. His frustration and anxiety started to mix, giving him a very unwanted picture of him making the wrong move and thus making it mark the moment where Frey would leave him for someone better than him.**

 

**He hated when his imagination took the best of him, but it was something that had been eating him away ever since she had confessed to him. She liked him and he knows that the feeling is mutual on his part but this question had left a question on their relationship.**

 

**_Did Frey, really thinks I don’t love her?_ **

 

**Love** **.**

 

**Described by many to be a very powerful feeling, one that he did not know how truth it was until he meet Frey. A foreign feeling that made him act like an even bigger jerk to the girl that only wanted to befriend him. He did not know how it felt like to be in love with someone, he did not know why people said that you could feel butterflies in your stomach or when they talk about them getting flustered in the presence of that specific person. There were many experiences that were labeled as having a crush on someone but at that moment, he couldn’t pinpoint why he was feeling this way. He just tried to ignore it, but the ache in his heart was painful every time she would visit him while he was working or when he was walking around to or even when he was fishing.**

 

**He did love her. He knew that even before she had confessed to him, but she had said something about their mutual feelings before he was able to gather the courage and for that he was glad, considering he did not know if he would able gather the courage to tell her about his feelings. But now, the veil of “perfection” in their relationship had been broken. There were still holes in their relationship in need of fixing, starting of with Frey’s doubt of his affection for her.**

 

**The date had turned from awkward to just plain depressing. There was tension between them, unspoken feelings, and the unspoken doubt. Dylas knew that he needed to fix this and fast considering that he did not want Frey to leave his side with the doubt on her mind. How was he going to do that? He had no idea.**

 

**Dylas spent most of their date on his mind, going over way he could make Frey understand the magnitude of his feelings towards her. He has never been good with words, but he fears that if he takes his time planning a way to show her how he feels, it will be too late. His silence did nothing to ease his girlfriend’s own anxiety and it was not long before she stopped and looked at him.**

 

“ Maybe it would be better if we cut this short. I know that my question was uhh. . . . a tad unexpected so. . . . . yeah “

 

**Dylas just looked at his girlfriend, become an anxious mess in the span of 10 seconds and he was getting irritated with himself. How he did not see this? How he did not see the fact that she doubting their relationship, his feelings? His silence however was making it worse and he knew it but he was unable to open his mouth and respond to her. Why? Why when it mattered, he was unable to open his mouth to tell her that she had nothing to worry?**

 

**Frey, looking dejected, walked over to give Dylas a kiss on the cheek before giving him a small sad smile before starting to walk away. It was in that moment that Dylas found it in him to grab her arm to stop her. Frey looked back at him and he knew that she could see his troubled face.**

 

**“** Damn it Frey, I know that I am not an ideal boyfriend but the fact that you would believe that I- I- l- . . . . . . . “   
  
**He knew that his words most likely shocked Frey. He knew that Frey did not know how she was going to respond to it but luckily she was not able to do so, he was not going to let her take this the wrong way. The former monster took a step forward towards his petite girlfriend and he looked straight at her in the eyes, so fiercely that he could tell was making her knees go weak. He grabbed her by the arms and took a deep breath.**

 

“ I love the way your eyes sparkle when you smile. I wish I was able to properly convey how I feel when you smile towards me. Your smile was the beginning of my love for you. I wish I could convey how much I love the melody of your laughter and the fact that I love your eyes because when I look into your eyes, I didn’t just see you. I saw my today, my tomorrow, and my future for the rest of my life. _ “ _

 

**He could see her eyes get wide with shock, he had a feeling she was not expecting him to say that but he was not going to let her go believing something that was not truth. Everything in him was telling him to not let her go, that she was the one, that he needed her in his life. Dylas took a hesitant step towards her and seeing that she was not moving, he took another and another until he was able to pull her into a hug.**

 

“ Dylas. . . . . I- “   
  
“ I love you, Frey. You mean the world to me and I swear I couldn’t love you more than I do right now, and yet I know I will tomorrow “

 

**The couple stayed in the hug for well over than a few minutes. Neither of them wanting to move and ruin the moment. But Dylas could feel that she was not tense anymore, and that was fine by him. After all, he had managed to do that himself without messing up and he was quite proud of it. He was so concentrated in patting himself in the back (mentally) that he almost did not hear Frey mumbling at him.**

 

“ Dylas. . . . . . . Please kiss me “   
  
“ . . . . . Gladly “


End file.
